


Valentine's Day Special

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong





	Valentine's Day Special

It was Valentine’s Day, and Miranda couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. Yes, she may not have enjoyed the day in previous years, but now that she was about to spend her second Valentine’s with Gary, she was starting to change her mind. Like Stevie had said on many an occasion, the day was meant to show people you love them, and Miranda definitely had a lot of love to give. 

She’d started her day at the restaurant with Gary, having a quick breakfast together before he opened the restaurant. He’d made pancakes covered with strawberries and melted chocolate, accompanied by a new berry smoothie he’d created especially for the day. It had been delicious. 

After she’d wished Gary luck with a kiss, she went back to the shop to find Stevie singing along to love songs (she’d insisted on it earlier) as she sat behind the counter. 

“I brought you a smoothie.” Miranda had said, placing the drink in front of Stevie. “Valentine’s Day special.” 

Stevie had looked at her suspiciously, but accepted the drink anyway. Miranda joined her little elf of a friend behind the counter, and they’d spent much of the day chattering away and eating chocolate, which wasn’t very different to what they normally did. 

That night they’d both gone to Tilly’s Valentine’s Day charity event. Gary couldn’t make it with the restaurant being so busy, but Miranda didn’t mind, she knew she’d see him after anyway. She’d put on her favourite purple patterned dress and tights and met Stevie outside the shop, who looked stunning in a red lace dress.   
They’d gotten through the event with only a few mishaps and had gotten quite tipsy by the end of it. They’d then gotten a cab back to the restaurant where it dropped off Miranda and they said their goodbyes before it took Stevie home. 

Miranda stumbled into the restaurant, softly giggling to herself. Gary was seated at the bar, swallowing down a glass of champagne and twirling a single red rose between his fingers. He turned to look at her and smiled, before closing the distance between them and placing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Good party then?” he asked, she nodded. He held up the rose and she took it, lifting it to her nose to breathe in its scent. 

“Thank you.” She said, smiling. “Are you ready to go?” He nodded. 

They walked hand in hand the short distance to their flat and raced up the stairs eagerly. Once they were through the door Miranda turned to Gary and held up her finger. 

“Give me two minutes.” She said, pecking him on the cheek before placing the rose in some water and dashing into the bathroom. 

She brushed her teeth, messed around with her hair and sprayed some perfume before pausing behind the door. She wondered whether or not she should get undressed, and decided that it was probably a good idea seeing how difficult she knew getting tights off could be. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving nothing but her under garments on and wrapped herself in her dressing gown before venturing out. 

The main area of the flat was empty, so that could leave only one room that Gary could be in, and it made Miranda grin. She walked over and stood in the doorway to their bedroom, leaning against the frame. Gary looked up at her and grinned. He was in nothing but his pants and was sitting in the middle of their bed.   
Miranda untied the strap of her bathrobe and swung it around playfully before letting the dressing gown fall to the floor. 

“You got that from Titanic didn’t you?” Gary said, laughing softly. 

Miranda shrugged. “I thought I might try and spice things up a little.” 

Gary nodded. “Please, do go on.” 

Miranda bit her lip and smiled as she walked over to the edge of the bed and climbed onto it. She crawled over to Gary and stopped to growl and claw the air, but regretted that idea immediately. 

“Did you seriously just do that?” Gary said, grinning. 

Miranda picked up one of the pillows and threw it at him. 

“I was trying to be sexy!” She whined, clapping her hands to her face in embarrassment and shifting her weight backwards so that she was now half kneeling/half sitting in front of Gary. 

It was silent for a moment, before she felt the bed dip as Gary moved toward her. In the short time that it took him to reach her, she had gotten quite flustered, and that feeling only increased as she felt his breath against her ear. She lowered her hands slowly, her fingers lightly caressing his stubble. He was crouching on all fours in front of her, and if she wasn’t already sitting down she was sure she would’ve fainted. 

“I think you’re very sexy.” He whispered, sending shivers down Miranda’s spine. 

He placed a gentle kiss just below her ear before moving back so he could look her in the eye. He grinned again, and Miranda couldn’t help but grin back. Then Gary growled and clawed at the air, mimicking Miranda’s previous gesture and Miranda didn’t know whether she wanted to swoon or giggle.

After a moment she leant forward and captured his lips with her own and they fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles. 

When Miranda woke up the next morning in a tangle of sheets and Gary beside her, she decided that Valentine’s Day really wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
